


Mission accomplished

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Mihai was looking for a reason to talk to Sigurd. Could he find it?
Relationships: Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Mission accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Mihai = APH Romania.
> 
> Sigurd = APH Norway

It wasn’t the first he had seen him in the same section of the library. Of course, there was nothing wrong with it. But what drew his attention was the fact that it was the section related to old magic. It wasn’t a very popular place, to begin with, so he had begun wondering what were his intentions. 

Mihai knew he was meddling in someone’s else business. He couldn’t help it though, since it was the first time he had met someone with his same interests. And if he had to be honest, he wanted to talk to him. 

He hid between the shelves while trying to figure out how to approach him. He couldn’t ask him straight forward the reason why he was interested in that section of the library. That would be too weird, he thought. 

He randomly picked a couple of books and sat on a nearby table. He tried to focus on the first book, hoping to just forget about the person that had stolen his attention. However, despite how interest was the book, which name was “How to pick the perfect familiar according to your sign”, Mihai just couldn’t remember the paragraph he had just read.

Maybe it would be better if he took those books with him. There was no way he could pay attention to none of them if that guy with the curl was so close to him. Yeah, that was the best option. 

He picked them all before taking a deep breath. However, after making maybe two steps, he tripped on his laces and all the books ended up on the floor. He felt the blood on his cheeks since his fall made quite a noise. Maybe that was a sign that he should just return the books on the shelves and return home. He would wait a couple of weeks to return to the library when everyone would have forgotten about him and maybe he could erase that curl from his memory.

“Are you okay?” A voice asked. 

Mihai looked up and there he was. What kind of witchcraft was that?! That old trick only worked on the movies and not all the time. He promptly avoided eye contact and kept putting the books on the nearest table.

“Yeah…” Mihai laughed while trying to hide how nervous he was feeling at that moment.

“Agatha’s advice to a prolific life as a witch” Sigurd read aloud.

“Someone recommended that book…” 

“I think it’s a pretty good book. She gives you a lot of solid advice that you can apply to your life” Sigurd explained, “You should take this one with you.”

Mihai grabbed the book and looked at the cover. It was so well preserved, despite being at least a couple of centuries old. He wondered how many people had touched that particular book and now he was taking it with him at home.

And then, he realized. Maybe it was indeed magic or just a weird coincidence. But now, he had his chance with Sigurd. He had to take it or else, he would have to wait for another time. 

“Can you recommend me more books?” Mihai asked. 

Sigurd nodded. As Mihai was walking in front of him, Sigurd turned around and winked at one of the fairies that were looking at them. Mission accomplished. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
